Timeline (SSJJ)
The Timeline of the Dragon Ball Series is one of the main factors of the series including in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and my Dragon Ball Advanced. Timelines There are seven known timelines in the SSJJ's Continuity which includes; Trunks' timeline, Future Trunks' Timeline, Cell's Timeline, Unseen Timeline, Unknown Timeline, Goku Black's Erased Timeline, and New Future Trunks' Timeline. There are two erased timelines known to the current continuity - that being the Original (GT) Timeline and Goku Black's Timeline. Original Main Timeline (erased)/GT Timeline *Age 789 - Original Baby *Age 790 - Original Super 17 is born and is defeated by Goku. Original Syn Shenron and the other Shadow Dragons are created and defeated *Age 791 - Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron are revived by Original Chocolay and begins his Coup D'état. *Age 796 - Original Timeline: The Dragon Ball Abusers are defeated by Original Beerus *Age 796 - New Timeline: Cell-X uses the Dark Dragon Balls to make Original Bulla change the timelime. *Sometime between Age 900 and Age 1000 - the Demon Realm Invades Earth *Age 1000 - Cell-X created by Towa and Mira *Age 2854 - Cell-X awakens and eventually uses the Dark Dragon Balls to make Original Bulla to change the timeline before going back to Age 1000. New Main Timeline (erased)/Goku Black's Timeline *Zamasu kills Gowasu and becomes Goku Black as he kills Goku, and his family before battling Vegeta, and killing Vegeta as his body is swapped with Android 9's. Goku Black travels to Age 796, and begins the Zero Mortals Plan New Main Timeline/Super Timeline *Age 778 - Beerus awakens and Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God *Age 779 - Frieza is revived (in manga; revival only mentioned); Pan is born, and Goku and Vegeta obtain Super Saiyan Blue. Tournament of Destroyers is hosted between Universe 6 and Universe 7. Future Trunks arrives in this timeline and gains assistance against Goku Black *Age 780 - Tournament of Power is held *Age 850 - Original Timeline: Dial is wished into existence by Future Trunks *Age 850 - Altered Timeline: Dial is wished into existence by Towa *Age 850 - Fixed Timeline: Dial is wished into existence by himself Character Summary Timelines Character(s) Timeline 1 2 3 4 Altered Unaltered Frieza and King Cold Killed by Future Trunks (first time) Killed by Goku (second time), and temporarily revived for the Tournament of Power (Frieza only), see Frieza Killed by Future Trunks (first time) Killed by Goku (second time) (Frieza only) Killed by Goku2 Killed by Trunks5 (first time) Killed by Majin Buu3 (second time; Frieza3 only) Destroyed by Paradox Cell-X (final time; Frieza3 only) Killed by Trunks3 Goku see Goku Killed by Goku Black Died from Heart Virus later revived by Face Died from Heart Virus later destroyed by Paradox Cell-X Likely lived Vegeta See Vegeta Killed by Goku Black Died while fighting Androids revived later Alive Trunks See Trunks Unknown See Future Trunks Killed by Cell Alive Other Z Fighters See respective biographies Unknown Killed by the Androids revived later Alive Androids 17 and 18 Absorbed by Cell3 but eventually freed and reformed; see Android 17 and Android 18 Unknown Killed by Trunks2 in combat Disabled and destroyed with device based on blueprints obtained by Trunks in timeline 4 Unknown, likely defeated by the Z Fighters using shutdown device. Cell Killed as a fetus by Trunks2 and Krillin (first time) Erased by Chocolay's Anti-Wish Machine (second time) Killed by Trunks2 in failed ambush Killed by Gohan1 in timeline 1; see Cell Killed as a fetus by Trunks3 and Krillin4 Babidi Killed by Majin Buu1 Killed by Trunks2 Destroyed by Paradox Cell-X Unknown Majin Buu < See Good Buu/Evil Buu Unknown Erased by Zeno2 (unaltered) Destroyed by Paradox Cell-X Unknown Dabura Killed by Majin Buu (first time) Killed by Mira1 (second time) Killed by Trunks2 Destroyed by Paradox Cell-X Unknown Shin See Shin Unknown Killed by Goku Black (By Dabura in the manga) Destroyed by Paradox Cell-X Unknown Kibito See Kibito Unknown Unknown (Killed by Dabura in the manga)2 Unknown Old Kai See Old Kai Unknown Died when Dabura2 spit on the Z Sword Unknown Beerus See Beerus Unknown Died when Supreme Kai2 Died when Supreme Kai3 Unknown Zamasu Died as Fused EX Zamasu1 Destroyed by Beerus Erased by Zen-Oh (unaltered) Died as Fused EX Zamasu (altered) Unknown Gowasu Erased by Zeno1 and Zeno2 Killed by Zamasu Killed by Goku Black Unknown Supreme Kais See Supreme Kais Unknown Killed by Goku Black Unknown Gods of Destruction See Gods of Destruction Unknown Died when the Supreme Kais died Unknown Angels See Angels Unknown Died when Zen-Oh2 erased the timeline (unaltered) Inactive (altered) Unknown Zeno See Zeno Unknown See Future Zeno Unknown Cell-X See Cell-X Unknown Unknown Unknown Other timelines Character(s) Timeline 7 5 Original Altered Unaltered Frieza and King Cold Killed by Goku7 Unknown Killed by Future Trunksoriginal Trunks See New Future Trunks Unknown Existence preserved in the Timespace Rift Goku Died from heart virus Unknown Existence preserved in the Timespace Rift Zamasu Erased by Zeno7 Presumably alive as Apprentice Supreme Kai Destroyed by Pardox Cell-X Killed by Goku Blackoriginal Cell-X Non-existent Unknown Existence preserved in the Timespace Rift Unknown Timelines Broly's Timeline Broly's timeline is loosely based around Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Legendary Super Saiyan. However, the key differences is that Gohan was the one that defeated. However, the timeline was altered when Towa arrived and took Broly to the main timeline. Android 13 Timeline The Android 13 Timeline is based around the Parallel World Timeline. The timeline is based on Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13. Other timelines *Dragon Ball: Mystic Adventures Timeline *The Path to Power Timeline *Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Timeline Category:Concepts